Unbroken
by TrunkyGirly
Summary: *Chapter Nine* I'M STILL NOT UPDATING FREQUENTLY!! *AU* Bulma is taken from her home to be trianed by the Saiyans. Why? The purple haired wonder has become a Saiyan (and also the Princes' personal punching bag).
1. Unbreakable!

**Title: **Unbroken

**Author: **Trunks_Girl****

**Chapter: **1, Unbreakable!

**Rating: **PG

**Author's notes: **I have wanted to write a story like thus for a while now so I finally have gotten it down. First off it's an AU, Chibi Bulma (she's the Princess of Earth) and Chibi Vegeta (still the Prince of Saiyan's) fic at first then moves along as they grow up. It is one as they grow up not like those ones where Bulma arrives/gets kidnapped at six then bing bam boom it's ten years later. I might skip a year or two but you'll get most of their growing life. Bulma and Veggie might seem a little OOC but they're spoiled little brats right now remember. I'm really proud of this fic!! ^_^ I _know_ Vegeta sounds awful hitting Bulma, **but there is a reason**. Besides, this is _my_ fic and I could Vegeta do the Cha-Cha if I damn well feel like it! 

Chiba: You're a moron, TG. Who's wanna see Vegeta doing the Cha-Cha?! 

TG: Me! I'd like to see him any way! *drool*

Chiba: Baka.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.

The screech ploughed thought the halls of the Saiyan space ship. "Dddddddaaaaaaaaddddddddddddddyyyyyyyyy!" the seven year old screamed as she bolted in the middle of a very important meeting between the two kings.

"Yes princess? Oh, darling what are you doing in _that_?" King Briefs asked waving his arm indicating what she was wearing. Bulma looked over what she was wearing, some light blue overalls over a yellow top with _Bulma_ in red written across it and a bum bag/tool belt slinging of her hips.

"Oh you mean why aren't I wearing that ugly pink dress you got? Well, if you expect me to wear that you got another thing coming! How am I meant to climb trees in that?" she demanded.

"Little girls don't climb trees," reasoned her father gently.

"And little boys aren't meant to blast you out of them either," she grumbled silently.

King Vegeta's sensitive ears picked up on her little gripe. "What was that?" he asked with a twisted smile.

"Huh? Oh hello your majesty," she bowed.

"And little girls curtsy," he father told her.

"What's this about you being blasted out of trees?" King Vegeta enquired, completely ignoring King Briefs trying to teach his daughter to be a lady. 

"Bah! Vegeta was using me for target practise again!" she turned to her father. "Can we start meeting on earth please daddy?" she begged.

"He struck you?" asked King Vegeta.

"Duh! Why do you thing I want to move your conferences to earth?" she questioned, putting her hands on her hips. "Daddy said that I have to be nice, so not to dis your culture and rules while I'm on your ship, cause then I'd be like, insulting you guys or whatever. _So_ if you dudes come to Earth then Vegeta has to follow our rules of not hitting girls! Boy do I feel sorry for the girls on planet Vegeta!" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I see…VEGETA! GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN HERE BEFORE I KICK IT!" the king bellowed.

"No king Vegeta! Don't tell him I told you! He said if I told anyone I'd be in trouble!" she pleaded.

"Grr. VEGETA!" he growled.

Vegeta flew into the hall. "What do you want?" he sneered.

"Listen here yo little prick! I heard you struck Bulma!" his voice rising.

"And to which time were you referring to?" he snorted back smart-like. 

"Idiot," the king snarled before blasting his brat across the room.

"Ah! Vegeta!" Bulma ran in front of the king to stop him from blasting him again. Bulma started stuttering, trying to explain to the king as why he shouldn't hurt Vegeta. "Chill! I mean, it's not so bad. Vegeta said every time I heal I'll get stronger!"

_Why is she defending him?_ King Vegeta thought. "No, no, no Bulma. Your human. It doesn't work like that for humans – and Vegeta damn well knows it!"

The nine-year-old brat snorted. "I don't need your help human!"

Bulma glared at him and then said, "Who said I'm helping you?" she smiled, but it wasn't a happy one, it was an 'I'll show you, you little prick!' look. "Look King Vegeta – two wrongs don't make a right. He blasts me, you blast him. Suddenly were all blasting each other and we end up right back where we started. So do something that will really hurt him. He likes to fight right? Well, ban him from the training arena for a week or something like that!" Bulma folded her arms, flicked her ponytail back over her head and smirked a-la Vegeta.

King Vegeta smirked. "You sure don't talk or think like a normal seven year old,"

"I'm working at four times the rate of daddy! You bet I don't,"

"Interesting, you two may be excused. I want to talk to King Briefs – oh? And Vegeta?" He watched his son try to sneak out without punishment. "For the rest of the day you're banned from the GR,"

"Father! You really suck!"

Bulma smiled. "I told ya I wasn't defending ya!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The second they were out of ear shot Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the throat and lifted her off the ground. "I thought I said not to tell him!"

"I didn't know he could hear so well!" she pleaded back.

"Bitch," she said and dropped her and she crumpled on the floor.

"Kkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaa!" she cried and her ankle twisted. "Shit Vegeta! I think you broke my ankle!"

_Oh no! Now she has a visible mark, and her neck is bruising. I forgot how tender she was. Dads going to freak. I know! I'll … he-help –that sounds disgusting just thinking it – I'll h-help her and then she can't tell on me! Vegeta, your a genius._ Vegeta watched and she tried to stand up without leaning on her sore foot. Vegeta went to put a hand out to her and he saw her eyes widen in fear. She put one had up, thinking he was going to strike her again, but it made her lose her balance and she leaned onto her sore foot sending a feeling of pure pain though her body and she collapsed.

"Vegeta! I'm already hurt! Is it your hobby to cover me with bruises? Huh?"

"No I was – "

"Well, I'm sick of it! I know my way to the med bay by now so I don't need you following me and trying to turn me black and blue!"

"I was trying to – "

"I said I'm sick of it! DADDY!!!"

"No you – "

"Yes princess?" King Briefs asked, who (surprise, surprise) was being followed by King Vegeta.

"Why are you on the floor girl?" King Vegeta asked. His eyesight narrowed down to the blue-black ring around her neck. "Your damaged," he said simply.

"Oh, yes…" _I can't tell them Vegeta hurt my ankle! He'll wanna hurt me again!_ "Yes, I … TRIPPED and I um, FELL, hurting my ankle! Yes, tripped and fell,"

"That's too bad. Vegeta, your banned from the GR for a week and if you want to spar you can only spar with the 2nd class elite," his voice icy.

"But what did I do? She tripped," he said, trying to weasel out of it.

"And I suppose the bruise around her neck has nothing to do with her ankle? I only saw the bruise. I didn't even know she hurt her ankle. She thought I knew about it and had to lie to protect you. Now why would she protect you? Come on child we are going to the med bay to see just how many bruises you do have,"

Bulma looked over at Vegeta with big eyes. "I…don't want to,"

"Are you saying no to me brat?" his finger lighting up.

"Don't hurt my baby girl!" cried out King Briefs. 

"Daddy! We have to go home! Please tell him we have to go home!"

"We still have another three hours to kill,"

"Uh, no daddy, I'll miss my favorite show,"

"Which one is that?"

"Sailor Moon,"

"But it's a Saturday, it only comes on during the week days,"

Bulma gave up in defeat then realized. "I can't walk!"

"Vegeta, carry her," the King Vegeta demanded.

"I ain't picking up that whore!"

"Pick. Her. Up. NOW!" he bellowed, the walls of the ship vibrating.

"Ye-yes daddy," he whimpered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As they came close to the med bay doors King Vegeta told Vegeta to put her down. When Vegeta was about to just drop her King Vegeta slapped him across the back of the head and he put her down gently. Bulma limped into the room, with the other lazily dragging behind. Zucci (take off of Zucchini) saw Bulma. "And what did Prince Vegeta do to you this time?" King Vegeta held everyone back, wanting to hear the rest of this. "I really didn't expect you back so soon, I would of thought that broken rip he gave you would of at least held him for a week,"

Bulma realized that they hadn't followed her in. Which meant, they were listening. Which meant, King Vegeta would hear! Which meant, Vegeta was going to give her a lot more than another broken rib!

"Stop talking about it!" she yelled, trying to stop herself from going hysterical.

"But Princess Bulma, you always – "

"I know, just not today, you see…"

"Too late child. Zucci, I want every medical report on this child you have. I mean everything for when she had the sniffles to this broken rib she had. Oh, and fix her foot,"

"Right away your majesty," Zucci answered obediently and dashed of. As soon as she was gone, another girl Collie, (Take off of Collie flower) came and rubbed, snapped and felt Bulma's ankle. 

"Try walking Princess," her father asked.

"Much better, daddy? Tip her nicely okay? I'm going to my, what are they called again? Quarters? Anyways, bye,"

"I'm going with her," Vegeta said and tried to leave. King Vegeta grabbed his son tightly and hissed in his ear.

"How can you be so disrespectful to her?"

"She's human father, not Saiyan. _Human_ females are not as rare,"

"Precisely. She's human. Did you know a blast from you, even half the normal energy is enough to knock her out, possibly kill her?"

"Why should I care?"

"Lay a hand on her again and I will need a new heir to the throne,"

"Fine, no more touching her," he said smiling.

"And no blasts!" he yelled at his son as he flew out the door.

"Here are all her medical reports sire," a green haired alien said, giving King Vegeta the reports. He turned around, snatched the reports and his eyes widened with shock.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma ran into her room. Damn! Vegeta would really hurt her now. _He's going to want to kill me! What can I do?_ Bulma heard her door buzz open. She ran back against a wall when she saw who it was. _A seven-year-old shouldn't have to deal with this bullshit! _"Look, I'm sorry they found out Vegeta, but they would of in the end! If your trying to break my sprits that's impossible so just go on your merry way and leave me alone! I'm unbreakable!"

He walked closer to her Bulma shrunk back then ran to her bed and dived under it. "GO AWAY!"

_Is she really this afraid of me? I didn't realize I was hurting her so bad_. "Come out, I won't hurt you," he cooed.

"You already have! Why should I believe you now?"

"Because my father will hurt me if I hurt you,"

"Then go," she screeched. Vegeta rolled his eyes and reached under the bed to pull her out and - *crunch*. 

"You little bitch! You bit me!"

"Go!" Vegeta wasn't going to let her win so easy.

"Bang," he said and the bed was blasted away. 

"Ahhh!" Bulma screamed and ran into a closet.

"I don't want to play games with you," he growled.

"If I come out, will you promise not to hit me or slap me or strangle or blast me or break any bones or throw me out any windows or push me out of trees or – "

"ALRIGHT!"

The door creaked open and Bulma ran to the couch and sat down. "No-now what,"

He walked over to her slowly, but Bulma shrunk back and raised an arm to cover her face. "For fuck's sake I said I wasn't going to hit you!" Vegeta bellowed.

Bulma lowered her arm and nodded. The ring of black-blue around Bulma's neck was so dark it could have been passed off as a choker chain. Vegeta reached to touch it, just to see it was real, to know it was him who had damaged her light skin, and Bulma screamed and jumped off the couch. "You- you said you weren't going to hurt me! You said!"

"I was merely going to touch it!"

"No, I know you! You were gonna push it, weren't ya? No Vegeta! No! This stuff is what happens when you get a bad husband! I'm not even thirty yet but I have to deal with this bullshit from you!" she ran and curled up in a corner. She didn't want to cry in front of him but the warms tears sealed in her eyes were being pushed out.

"Girl, please," he looked and watched as the tiny droplet of water left a clear film down her face, like a snail trail. "I said I wouldn't,"

"If I was home," she said lifting her head out of her arms. "I'd crawl up in my bed with a cup of hot Milo, two marshmallows, any more and it tastes funny, and I'd cry. Cause' when your alone, no-one can see silly tears from silly people. Or to you weak tears from weak people right?"

"I don't think your weak, you've withstood my blasts haven't you?"

"You don't understand," she rummaged though her bum bag and pulled out a capsule. She clicked it and threw it on the ground. A fuzzy purple sleeping bag appeared. She pulled it up to her neck and stayed sitting in the corner. Vegeta got up off the couch, picked Bulma up, put her on the couch and then sat beside her.

"Do you even want to talk to me anymore?" Vegeta asked… almost nicely.

"Can I sleep? You kinda blew up my bed,"

"You can come to my quarters," he felt Bulma stiffen and her eyes widened.

"N-no thank you!" her voice racing.

_Is she still afraid of me?_ "I'm not going to hurt you if that's what your scared of,"

"I'll come then…" Either Vegeta didn't see her try and get out of the sleeping bag or didn't want her to walk, Bulma didn't know, but he picked her up and flew her to his quarters and propped her on the bed.

"There we go!" he said, almost happy he'd done something good for a change.

"Thanks Vegeta!" she chirped. "Can I have a hug?" she asked reaching her arms out, like newborn trying to reach her mother.

"I don't do hug," he said crossly.

"Hugggggg meeeeee!!" she begged.

"Alright!" he walked over, not quite sure what he was meant to do. He'd never been hugged. Luckily, Bulma had and she reached up and grabbed him wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down.

_That felt…nice_. Thought Vegeta. _Yeah, nice._

"What's wrong Vegeta? Never been hugged?" she joked.

"Of corse not," he snapped back. Bulma jumped as he snapped at her.

"You mean, never? Not even when you were a baby?"

"What do you think? My mother was killed after giving birth to me and servants took care of me until I was old enough to walk. After that, I trained. I couldn't even talk correctly when I defeated my first opponent. I didn't have time for hugs or affection,"

"That's really sad. You just have some catching up to do, that's all. Want another hug?" she offered.

He half-smiled and reached out to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm not giving you my daughter!" King Briefs yelled.

"But look! See this? This is a Saiyan DNA strand. This is a human. And this is Princess Bulma's. Now, if we hold the human and Saiyan up to the light together…"

"Amazing! It makes Bulma's DNA!! But how did this happen?"  
"I really don't know. Your not a Saiyan and just haven't told me are you?"

"Nope,"

"What about your mate?"

King Briefs sighed. "My wife is human too,"

"Now look at this. This is one of my son's medical reports. See here? He lost thirty hp, when he was healed, he gained another thirty hp. Whatever they lose, they gain. Now, this is from when Vegeta blasted Bulma. She lost fifteen hp, but after she was healed she gained six point five hp. She only gained a quarter, but my son was right, when he hits her she becomes stronger. She is already stronger than you, King Briefs!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"  
"No sir, she could destroy you with less energy that it would take you trying to block her!"

"And your saying, you can bring out this power in her if you take her,"

"In short, yes,"

"But you would still raise her in brains?"

"King Briefs, she would be raising us in brains. As sad as it is to admit it, Saiyan's aren't really smart,"

"You can take her on a few conditions. She must say it's okay. If she wants to come home at any time she must. And the last one, she must come home every six years even if she doesn't want too and to stay a minimum of three months,"  
"Could you make it seven? It takes us six months to get to earth and six months to go back. It would take us more time getting there than it would you seeing her. 

"I guess then, but before you get your hopes up lets go ask her,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That make seven," giggled Bulma as she hugged Vegeta again.

"You are really strange," he said.

"Whaaaa! That was an insult! Hug me and make me feel better!"

Vegeta laughed and rolled his eyes. "K," and he reached out to her again.

"Now Vegeta, there are three kinds of hugs," she explained, speaking like a teacher. "A friend hug," she reached out and put her arms around his shoulders (as best they'd fit). "A comfort hug," and she put her arms under his arms and squeezed just a little bit harder than usual. "A, um, a boy friend girl friend hug," and she just sat there. 

"Where's the hug for that one?" he asked, not sounding like he wanted one, just confused and to why she didn't hug him afterwards.

"Um, I can't give you that hug, you're not my boyfriend,"

"I'll guess then," he said boldly. Just as he reached out…

"VEGETA! I warned you not to hurt her!" King Vegeta yelled.

Bulma squeaked. "Take a chill pill dude! He was just going to hug me!"

King Vegeta pulled a 'what the?' face. "Hug…hug…I've heard that word before, isn't it some kind of gift?"

Bulma nodded. "In a way, yes,"

"Awww! Vegeta, that's good you're getting on with Bulma because…" King Vegeta took a deep breath. "I want Bulma to come to Planet Vegeta with us,"

"Are you joking?!" Bulma squealed, jumping up. "Me? Go to another planet? Well, there was the trip to Mars, but I was only 3 and it wasn't inhabited so I - "

"Bulma? Do you want to come or not?" her father asked.

"Daddy, I'd love to!" she jumped out of her sleeping bag and ran to her father. Her purple tail flowing behind…

**TG: ****Am I evil or what? NO, their wont be an explanation to why she is turning Saiyan next chapter, but there is one. It may be scabby, but remember, this is my fic and I'll do whatever I goddamn please!**

**Vegeta: Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha CHA! Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha CHA!**

**(^_^)' … Maybe not whatever…**

**Chiba:**** I still say your insane.**

****

**TG:**** I never said I wasn't! =)**


	2. Training

**Title: **Unbroken

**Author: **Trunks_Girl

**Chapter: **2, Training

**Rating: **PG

**Author's notes: **A few people asked why no-one realized Bulma had a tail before – that's because she didn't. For *some* reason she's getting one! Anyway, on to chapter two.

Chiba: So this is your last chance to run!

TG: I'm gonna hurt you one day Chiba, I really am!

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.

Just as Bulma went to jump into her father's arms, King Vegeta grabbed her by her newfound tail and pulled her off the ground. "Where did you get this brat?" he bellowed.

Bulma howled in pain from the feeling of her tail being yanked. "Owww! Lemme go! Lemme go! I don't know! I felt an itching about ten minutes ago but I didn't think much of it cause I thought it was my fluffy sleeping bag! Now lemme go you ugly jerk before I… I… grr…" Bulma's face suddenly twisted into a furious scowl. King Vegeta almost let her go in surprise.

"What the?"

"I said… LET ME GO OR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ROYAL ARSE DOWN SNAKE WAY THEN BACK AGAIN!!" she barked. This time King Vegeta _did_ drop her. "Owch! Geez. Sorry King Vegeta but I don't know what came over me. I just became so mad I wanted to rip your throat out. I could see each drop of blood … running though … your neck. Kami-sama! What's happening to me?" Bulma crouched down on the floor. "Why am I doing this? I feel so bloodthirsty!"

"This is why we want to take you with us. For some reason, you have become part Saiyan, but not just part, from what we've gathered, you'll become a full Saiyan, but at the same time, you're still a full human. It's really hard to explain. That is why when we crossed the DNA strands we got yours," King Vegeta explained.

"Crossed DNA?" Bulma asked.

"Um, never mind. You had better get you things from Earth, say goodbye to everyone and we'll get going,"

"K," Bulma said and ran after her father. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Bye bye Daddy, bye bye Mama. See you in seven years, if not sooner," Bulma hugged her mother and father.  
"Bye bye Bulma. We'll miss you," her mother cried.

"Bye bye Princess. You train hard okay? And don't loose your smarts," her father said smiling. 

"Yes Daddy," Bulma hadn't realized till now, she's be fourteen the next time her parents saw her. She'd be eight before she even _got_ to Planet Vegeta. A tear trickled down her cheek. "I'll be back, I promise," And she turned her back and stepped into the ship. She kept waving even after she could see the whole of her street and then the whole of her suburb and she finally she stopped when she could not even she Earth. King Vegeta came and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on now child, we must begin your training,"

"So soon Vegeta-Tousan?" Bulma complained, still looking out the window.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Uh, sorry, I just," she said quickly.

"It's all right, I'm not mad," he reasoned gently. Bulma blushed. Vegeta clenched a fist and pulled his head back around the wall. _He was never that affectionate with me!_ He hissed in his mind. _Oh well, it's better this way. I'm a stronger fighter!_ He smiled at that thought. He made himself known by stepping up to the both of them.

"Come on runt," he demanded. "We've got some training to do,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma screamed out again. Her throat was almost bleeding from being ripped up from these high-pitched screams. "Vegeta," she fell on all fours, panting. "Please, can't we stop?"

"I should of guessed you'd be as weak," he snorted.

"I didn't know… training would be… so intense!" she gasped between words.

"Of course you didn't. _You're_ a weakling," he laughed.

Bulma's voice became deep and menacing. "Well screw you to you jerk. I'm sorry I'm not even good enough for a target practice, but hey, you just jumped on me like that without even teaching me to fly you SOB!" Then she seemed to click and go back to normal.

"Girl, what happened?" he asked walking closer.

Bulma twitched again. "Get away from me!" she barked, and raised a hand to backhand him across the face, but Vegeta being so fast and all, she missed. "Vegeta, something's wrong. I keep getting madder and madder! I'm like a bomb! I want to go talk to Vegeta-Tousan," she stepped up off the ground, wobbled and walked of.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Vegeta grumbled, shaking his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Vegeta-Tousan?" Bulma asked crawling up into King Vegeta's lap.

"Hn?"

"What's it like being a Saiyan?"

This question caught him off guard, but he still kept his cool. "Well, first off, you're usually very angry. And we always love to fight. Fighting is good. Usually aren't to good with emotions,"

"Vegeta-Baka just uses me for target practice, he hasn't even taught me to fly yet. Will you train me?" Hope shining in her little blue eyes.

"I can't. I'm to busy… but I have someone who might. Nappa!" A big bald, gruff-looking man walked up to the king and scowled at the little purple haired girl in his lap. Bulma jumped off the king's lap and bowed, but kept her eyes on him. She knew you should never take your eyes off the enemy, even though this guy wasn't her enemy.

"Princess Bulma, heir to the thrown of Planet Earth," she said politely.

"Don't little girls curtsy?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"Shut up baka!" she snapped back, her tail lashing.

The king put his hands on his temples. "I don't need this. Look, Nappa, this sweet little girl needs you to train her,"

"Yes sire," he boomed, bowing. "Lets go runt,"

"Don't call me runt you sorry excuse for a bowling ball!" (referring to his head)

"Why you little,"

"OUT! NOW!"

Bulma's face turned from one of anger to that of a sweet innocent child. "Yes Vegeta-Tousan!" Bulma giggled and bounced out holding the big giant's hand.

"Let gooooooooo!" he pleaded. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay runt, to fly push your Ki though your feet," Nappa explained.

"Don't call me runt you bowling ball…and what's a Ki? Vegeta never told me,"

"Oh. My. Lord," Nappa said. "Please tell me your kidding!!"

"A Ki? Does it open doors?" Bulma asked. Nappa nearly fell over. (A/N: I know it's said CHI but let's pretend _this _Nappa has an accent so it sound's like KEY, it's much funnier this way)

"We have more than allot of work to do,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta heard the sharp buzz and new it was time for dinner. He hurriedly got out of the training room and flew to the dining area. King Vegeta was sitting at the end looking worried. "Ah, son. How was your training?"

"Hmm," was Vegeta's reply.

"Um… son? Have you seen Bulma?"

"You mean that scrawny little runt? Yup, I saw her. She was in the GR. Nappa tried to get her out so she blasted him. Pretty good shot too, knocked him clean out of the room… and the next room… and the two rooms after that,"

"Does she know it's time to eat?" he looked over at Vegeta.

"What do I look like father? Her god-damn keeper? You assigned that to Nappa and he's in a rejuvenation take right now!" he yelled.

"Bulma. Put Nappa. One of our elites, into a rejuvenation tank?" King Vegeta yelped, shocked.

"I know. Freaky stuff hey?"

"Very, I mean, Bulma only learnt how to use her Ki today!!" King Vegeta exclaimed. "Look, go get her would you?"

"I'm _eating_ father!" Vegeta growled.

"Get. Her. Now!"

"Y-yes father," and he bolted from the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta banged on the door. "Open up girl!" Vegeta shouted at the seven year old inside.

"Make me!"

"Fine!" Vegeta blasted in the door and stepped into the room, instantly being pulled down by the gravity. "Wholy shit girl, what setting is this at?"

"600 times Planet Earth's normal gravity," she said coolly.

"Geez girl, get it off before you kill yourself!"

"You can't make me… DO ANYTHING!" and blasted him out the door. Vegeta looked up and shook his head.

"That… isn't normal." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma fit the last part of her new invention. It was matter-transporter. So far it was only making things as big as apples move, but with work she might be able to make huge things move, even alive things (like her for instance) long distances (such as back to earth). It was actually started so she could go home to see her parents at will. She looked at the clock. "Damn! Crap! Shit! Fuck and oh no!" she swore. "I gotta get back to my training. I'm almost three minutes late! Tomata! Put my things away!": she yelled as she ran from the science wing to her GR.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

King Vegeta stood at the entrance of Bulma's training room. Two short years had past and Bulma was become very aggressive and overly diligent to her training. He watched the clock. "In five…four…three…two…one…" and Bulma stepped out of the training room. Her schedule allowing no time for any set backs. Up at five thirty for a fifteen minute breakfast. Five forty-five and stretched before she got in the training area at six. At ten she went to the science wing for one hour. At eleven am she went back and then at one got out and had lunch, went back and didn't come out until eleven pm. It was once in a blue moon he didn't see her in the room, and when she was out, no-one could find her  - anywhere!

Bulma saw the king and bowed politely. "Sorry sire," she explained, "but I have no time at all for chat. I've got lunch then I must get back,"

The king shook his head. "Not a chance Princess Bulma. We are having a ball and for the last two years you have gotten out of them. Since you are Saiyan, you obey my laws, and by order of law you must come," he joked.

Bulma shook her finger at him. "I know well as you do your highness, that I am also a full blooded human, I can overrule your ruling,"

"But you are still a full blooded Saiyan,"

Bulma powered up. "I AM NOT GOING!!" she yelled aggressively. 

Vegeta walked into the room, powered up to his max. "Father said you must attended as my dance partner. And let me tell you girl, if you embarrass me in front of all those people, your gonna need to be a Super Saiyan to stop me for killing you!" Bulma nodded, knowing full well he meant it. She was the third most powerful Saiyan known. King Vegeta, Vegeta and then her. Some elites thought they were stronger than this little nine-year-old brat… she showed them. She smirked remembering some of the times, but Vegeta thought she was smirking at him. "You wanna try me girl?" he growled angrily.

"Hmm? Me? No. I'll go. But if you expect me to wear a dress Vegeta you got another thing coming!"

"But we picked out a really pretty one Princess Bulma," King Vegeta said nicely.

"May I see it?!" Bulma's eyes lit up.

"HUH?!! Well, yeah sure!" King Vegeta was shocked that she would want to wear a dress. She was never caught in anything other than her spandex outfits. King Vegeta had one of the servants bring the dress in, and then he held it to his left so she could see what it looked like, without him in the way. It was red and long, so it would come down past her feet. There were spaghetti straps that wrapped over the shoulders then down the arms and a sweet V-Neck trimmed with gold.

"Was it expensive?" Bulma asked.

"For the royalty? No,"

"Good!" Bulma glared at the dress then blasted it, pieces of red martial flying everywhere. "I'm going to train. I will wear my Saiyan dress armour, nothing more," and she turned on her heal and slammed the training room door shut.

The servant who had been holding it looked blankly and the coat-hanger that still had a few scraps of red on it and King Vegeta banged on the training room door.

"Princess Bulma! Are you going to eat lunch?"

"NO!" was her angry reply. "You cost me too much time! No point!" and then he heard the clanking of weights and occasionally her swearing about 'No good weights that can't even hold the god-damned gravity'. King Vegeta shook his head sadly. "Boy, this is awful. Her human side is full of pride and trying to out do what is already un-do-able and her Saiyan half is feeding on it, helping her awful habits. Damn, I want to know she became Saiyan in the first place!!" And he stormed out of the room.

Vegeta looked at the ground angrily. "Stupid father! Cares to much about the human brat. She's a Saiyan now, she can take care of herself,"


	3. The Ball

**Title: **Unbroken

**Author: **Trunks_Girl

**Chapter: **3, Fuck the Ball

**Rating: **PG

**Author's notes: **Bulma really hates leaving her training, so now that she has to go, she's gonna mess with anything that gets in her way… and anything that isn't. Oh, and in case I confused anyone, I jumped ahead two years in the last chapter. There are some flashbacks later on about what happened in the ship.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.

Vegeta blasted in the door, yanked Bulma out of the room and threw her into her room. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"Nothing wrong that's for sure!" Bulma spat back.

"You little wrench! The ball is starting in an hour!! You have a shower, eat and get dressed!"

"Fine, fine," she said coolly, and walked off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Bulma stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. She scowled at her reflection. "Idiots! They want to be powerful and here they are throwing goddamn balls! ARRG!" she screamed and blasted the mirror. Satisfied she walked into her room and then into her walk-in cupboard. She pulled out her dress amour, consisting of blue spandex, a gold chest plate, white gloves, knee-high, white boots with gold tips and a red cape held on with the Saiyan crest fastening it to her shoulders. She plaited two strands of purple hair and pulled them back so it formed a sort of crown around her head. "Done," she said proudly. She felt out of place in such an elaborate outfit, like she was too short and the long cape seemed even longer. There was knock on her door and ripped it open. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW VEGETA-BAKA?!" she screamed… oh, hello Collie. How are ya?" 

"Princess Bulma," Collie said slightly shaken up, "The king asked you to wear this because it's a formal ball and other world will be there. You are representing Planet Earth and you are royalty. So," she held out the tiny tiara on a red pillow, "you have to wear this,"

"Sure, whatever," Bulma picked up the child-sized crown and sat it on her head, her plaits holding it in place. Just as she did that Vegeta walked around the corner. 

"Girl, we are meant to be presented in two minutes! Hurry your slow ass up!"

"Thanks Collie," Bulma said and then switching to her 'Vegeta' mode yelled, "Vegeta-baka! You do not _own_ me, therefore you can tell me to do absolutely jack all, but because I love Vegeta-Tousan I will go," and moved clumsily down the hall, trying to keep her tiara balanced. Vegeta and Collie cringed when they hear the potty-mouthed nine-year-old scream, "YOU PIECE OF SHIT! STAY!! FUCK THIS, I'M GONNA LEVITATE!!" Vegeta caught up with Bulma and they got to the big red curtains. Vegeta tried to link arms and as he touched her, the curtains opened and Bulma started one of the many screw-ups that night for nearly the whole galaxy. "Vegeta-baka! How dare you touch me!!" and she blasted him, only then noticing the curtains we open. "What?! So I blasted the little molester, let's keep the show moving!" and hurried down the stairs and straight to a vacant seat. Just before she sat down Vegeta grabbed her. "Your sitting for the royal house of Planet Earth, your sitting beside me!" and he half-dragged, half-lead Bulma up the stairs. Bulma sat down and her tiara fell down covering half her face. Bulma pushed it up, and it fell the other way. Bulma growled and Vegeta noticed her tail hairs start to stand up angrily. 

_Oh no…_ he thought. But to his surprise she kept her cool. She just knocked Vegeta and his crown half way over his face. _That little…_ then he saw a little girl, Xeiasa, daughter of the wealthiest jewel mine, smile at Bulma and giggle. Bulma winked at her and pointed at her tiara. Xeiasa tipped her tiara on the side and winked back. She looked up at her father and he almost started laughing. She flicked his crown and it slanted. He was about to pull it up when he saw Prince Vegeta and Princess Bulma had done it too. Thinking it was the latest fashion he left it how it was. After about 20 minutes a few more people had done it too. Bulma got up and walked to the music section. "What kind of ball is this?!" she asked disgustedly, loud enough so it travelled into the microphone. "Move over DJ," she said, shoving the guy's singing shit classical music to one side. "The guy out there knows how I feel about him…" she smiled a scary evil smile. "Lets go!" she yelled into the mic

**_"Uh huh yeah._**

**_Uh huh, yeah._**

**_Uh._**

**_Uh huh yeah._**

**_Uh. Uh huh yeah._**

**_Uh huh yeah._**

**_Uh._**

**_Uh huh yeah._**

**_Yeah._**

**_Hear my cries. Hear my call. Lend me your ears. See my fault. See my error. Know my force. Time holts. See my loss. Know I'm lacking, backtracking. Where I met you? Crystal packing. Itchy finger, trigger-happy. Try to trap me. Bare rap. _**

**_Why you tap me? Back stab me? Break the faith, for home race. Tell me lies. Time flies. Close your eyes. Come with me!_**

**_Come with me!_**

**_Yeah!_**

**_Come with me!_**

**_Uh huh._**

**_Yeah._**

**_You said to trust you; you'd never hurt me. Now I'm disgusted. It's been adjusted. Certainly you fooled me. Ridiculed me. Left me hanging. That bullshit. Boomeranging, right back at cha. Big home range. Narrow minded. Left me blinded. I confined. Shit that bites! But I come bouncing back. I grinded. Now I mean bare pressure. You comprehend me? You want end me. You offend me. And trauma! Feel the trauma! Come with me!_**

**_Yeah!_**

**_Uh huh._**

**_He heh_**

**_Come with me._**

**_Don't be afraid._**

**_Yeah._**

**_Come with me._**

**_I close my eyes… and I see you, standing there. I cry tears…of sorrow. I die._**

**_Uh huh._**

**_Yeah._**

**_Fuck my enemies. Fuck my foes. Dam these hoes. You're stepping on my toes. Back up off me. Take your hands off me. Gimmie room to breathe. I'm not hearing it. I'm not fearing it. I'm up to my ears in it. Bull shit! I'm destructive. Some women find that seductive. Some say its lunacy. But luckily I've been moving on. I ignore you, sorry if I bore you. I neglect you. Don't mean to disrespect you. Can't you see? _**

**_I love you dearly. And that's sincerely. But you annoy me. You can't avoid me. I'm here to stay. Forever and ever. In a day that's never. I can't let you go. I can't forget it. Why you did it. I won't commit it. I wanna quit it. I wanna fight you. I'll fucken' bite you! Can't stand nobody like you. You can't run you can't hide! No surprise. Close your eyes! Come with me!_**

**_Yeah!_**

**_Come with me!_**

**_Come with me!_**

**_Yeah I like this!_**

**_Hear my cries. Hear my call. Lend me your ears. See my fault. See my error. Know my force. Time holts. See my loss. Know I'm lacking, backtracking. Where I met you? Crystal packing. Itchy finger, trigger-happy. Try to trap me. Bare rap. Why you tap me? Back stab me? Break the faith, for home race. Tell me lies. Time flies. Close your eyes. Come with me!_**

**_I wanna fight you. I'll fucken' bite you! Can't stand nobody like you. You can't run you can't hide! No surprise. Close your eyes! Come with me!_**

**_I'm gonna take you with me!_**

**_I'm hear to stay. Forever and ever. In a day that's never_**

**_Come with me!_**

**_Uh huh yeah._**

**_Uh huh yeah._**

**_Uh huh yeah._**

**_Come with me…"_**

Bulma finished and bowed. She smiled as everyone clapped. "Come on people! You've all been to balls let's turn it into a disco! Who's up? Come on! Don't be shy!" A young girl about 17 seventeen stepped up. "Hey cutie! Whatcha like?" The girl whispered into Bulma's ear. "Oooh, this girl say's she chosen a suitor and wants to tell him tonight. Come on sweet thing, tell the nice DJ what you want and sing!"

Far off, a father rants about his little princess and no good scum was heard until the girl started singing.

Bulma laughed and grabbed a bottle of bear. "Where I god's good name did you get that from?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma hiccuped and smiled. "I *hic* stole it from *hic* the nice people in the *hic* kitchen!! I got some *hic* for the nice people *hic* at the party too!" she pointed to the buffet table and there was about five hundred different kinds of acholic drinks there.

"Do you know how bad it is to drink at a young age?" he asked almost considerably. 

"Do you know how bad it is to get into someone else's life? Why don't you just fuck off?" and she hit him on the side of the head with a bear bottle and then passed out.

At first king Vegeta was worried about how Bulma's acts might affect his treaty deals, but it seemed she helped. Nearly everyone was saying who great the party was because they didn't have to be so formal. Even their children were having fun. Bulma had blasted away some un-important tables (one that didn't have food on the in other words) and created a sparring arena. Needless to say, King Vegeta was a hit. "Who is that little girl who livened up the party?" asked one noble.

"She is Princess Bulma from Earth," King Vegeta said aimlessly.

"An Earthling? My reading says she's a Saiyan!" said the King of Quanti.

"Oh, she is!" 

"But…" asked another.

"She is human, but she has the DNA of a Saiyan as well. She is both Human and Saiyan,"

"A half-breed?!" someone asked shocked.

"Not a half breed, a Human and a Saiyan,"

"You're getting confusing," a green-faced alien said.

"It is a confusing matter," stared King Vegeta, "So our top reachers are looking into it, although, they are still blank,"

"Father?" asked Vegeta. The king turned around. The eleven year old was holding the tiny passed out girl in his arms.

"I don't need this," complained the king, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just… go put her somewhere,"

Vegeta smiled. "Okay!" he jumped at the chance and dropped Bulma on the ground.

King Vegeta slapped Vegeta on the back of the head. Bulma groaned at sat up. "Someone make the room stop spinning please?" she asked before getting up and taking a few wobbly steps.  "I'm a princess god-damn-it and I demand the room stops spinning!" She walked over the Vegeta and wrapped an arm around him. "Vegeta-baka, Vegeta-Tousan I'm going to bed. Nightie-night," Then stumbled off into the direction of her room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Bulma woke up and held her head. "Note to self, nine-years olds shouldn't drink," she complained. She crawled, more or less fell, out of her bed and ground. "What in fuck's name is this?" she looked down at what she was wearing. Just to her luck Vegeta opened the door and came in looking for her. He burst out into fits of laughter.

"_Who_ did you steal _that_ off?" he laughed. 

Bulma grabbed Vegeta around the neck with one hand and lifted him off the ground. "You tell anyone and I swear to god I will kill you,"

Vegeta smiled. "It would be more intimidating, Bulma my lovely, if you took that off," he pointed at the oversized cloud-like dress. It was fluffy and pink with red and white ribbons and bows. Bulma dropped Vegeta and looked for the zipper. Vegeta started to laugh as she tried to get the damn zipper at the back undone. Bulma swore and just ripped it down the center.

"Good to see your getting it off, only pretty girls should wear nice dresses like that," Vegeta expected her to go off her rocker at that but instead she just kept getting the idiot dress off.

"Your not so hot yourself Vegeta-baka, but I still could get a guy if I wanted one. You couldn't get anyone,"

"Oh really?" he asked in a playful voice. "How do you know that?"

"Because I do socialize Vegeta-Baka, you just don't know about it. I have lots of friends. You Vegeta-baka, have no-one besides me," she fluttered her eyelids and walked over to her cupboard. "I, Vegeta-baka, even have someone I fancy," she poked her head out of the cupboard. "Which do you like better? The blood red or the death black?" she held up to body suits.

_She SOCIALIZES? Has someone she FANCIES? Friends?_ "Oh? Um, the death black," he said then went back to going over everything she said.

"Oh? Okay," and put on the blood red. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Knee-highs or thigh-highs? Knee-highs or thigh-highs?" she kept repeating. 

"What girl?" he asked.

"None of your business," she growled.

"You not training. I would have thought after last night you would be training even harder," Vegeta said. 

"You'd think that, but today I'm sparring," she came out with lace-up, white, thigh-high boots. 

"Why would you do that? You'd pretty much kill everyone you know," Vegeta asked.

Bulma sat on the end of her bed and tied the laces up. "It's my birthday today Vegeta-baka. That's why I got so wasted last night. I knew none of you would remember, and those who did wouldn't give a flying fuck so I decided to have a little fun. And as a treat, baka, I am taking myself to the sparring ground for today and maybe kill this hangover,"

"The hang over isn't my fault. Nine-year olds shouldn't drink,"

"Fuck off," Bulma snapped before walking out of the room. 

"GIRL! You look like a slut!" Vegeta cried out after her, after looking at the mid-drift blood red top and long pants, her spandex top covered with a white chest plate and her boots coving most of her pants. Bulma just flipped him the bird and walked off to the sparring arena.


	4. It's My Party And I'll Kill Who I Want T...

**Title: **Unbroken

**Author: **Trunks_Girl

**Chapter: **4, It's my party and kill who I want to

**Rating: **PG

**Author's notes: **Let's see… um. We meet the guy Bulma fancies. Bulma kicks people's arses. Bulma meet's Goku (Kakkorot) Bulma gets mad a Vegeta. 

Chiba: You're such a loser! Bulma is _always_ getting mad at Vegeta!

TG: That's it! *brings a frying pan down on Chiba's head* Much better! *Chi-chi run's screaming at TG with copy-write infringement's in her hand, with a frying pan in the other* Oh crap! *runs*__

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.

Bulma walked into the blood-smelling arena. She looked around, unimpressed. Bulma wished females were allowed to spar. _But it's cause they are so rare._ She snarled in her mind. Deciding to just cause trouble she walked over to the closest guy she saw and slapped him over the head. The guy was probably about twenty-five maybe thirty and the second he saw Bulma he almost started laughing. "Do you know whom your dealing with child?" he growled. Bulma said nothing but an evil smirk over her face, clearly saying she was ready for trouble. The guy tapped his scouter.

Bulma smiled. "Silly low-class weakling," she hissed. "That will do you no good,"

He growled, his friends laughing at him for being pushed over by something so small. "I don't see your scouter little child," he barked.

Bulma smiled again. "I don't need one, your power level is two-hundred and forty-one, weakling," the guy was shocked for a second then he grabbed Bulma by her pony-tail, lifting her off the ground. Bulma folded her arms and dangled there for a second. It was more than funny to anyone watching.

"Not so big are we now, little child?" he laughed. Bulma growled at him, being held in the air she swung once, twice then kicked the guy in the balls. The guy double over in absolute pain and he prominently dropped her. She landed with the grace of a cat and stood still, silent. Then turned her back on him and turned away. "Welcome to the world of Bulma Briefs, weakling," she sneered. If he hadn't been in so much pain he might have been shocked. That's when Bulma saw _him_! She made sure her outfit was perfect, her hair intact and she walked over to him. "Hi Zarbon," she whispered in his ear. Zarbon whirled around.

"My lady, Princess Bulma," he smiled with the upmost respect and bowed politely. 

"No need to be so formal," she said playfully. Zarbon was five years older than Bulma and she looked up to him a great deal, mostly because she was so short. (A/N: *ducks from the food being thrown at her* I always wanted to say that!) 

"I haven't seen you in so long Princess Bulma," he looked almost sad.

"I thought you had left to work with Freeza," she growled. She was still mad he would try such a thing. He _knew_ how she felt about that beast. 

"I am Onee-Chan, but I'm here training today,"

Bulma sighed inwardly. He always called her 'little sister', that was what he saw her as. "I don't want you to work for him! What if he gets bored of the Saiyan's one day and orders us killed? Could you kill your Bulma-Onee with her cowering at your feet?"

"You'd never cower for anyone Onee-Chan," he laughed. Bulma turned her back on him.

"Do as you will Onii-Chan," (That IS brother right? I think so… Please tell me if it's not!) and walked away from him with a broken heart – again. Bulma walked into the middle of the sparring arena and saw a young boy with black pointy hair, a bigger man poking him. He looked to be a bit younger than herself, but his power level was high for his age. She walked closer and heard what they had to say.

"Damn it Raditz I don't want to go and spar god-damn it? I've not as blood thirsty as you are!"

"And that is why you are a weakling… _little_ brother," he snapped. "Go on and spar!"

"I'm not going to and you can't make me! I don't want to hurt someone Raditz," he seemed so sad that he had to hurt someone.

"You're a Saiyan in a sparring arena, you're meant to hurt people!!" Raditz argued.

"I. Don't. Want. To!"

Bulma had had enough. Sure she was Saiyan, but she still had her caring human side. Using the first name that came into her mind she stepped up to the fighting pair and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. "Goku! Were have you been? I have missed you so much!" and sent him a glare that said 'Play along'. 

Raditz grabbed Bulma by the shoulder. "We are talking!" he yelled.

She turned around and grabbed his wrist. "You," she started. "Shouldn't pick on my best friend Goku-Kun like that!"

"Goku-Kun? Kakkorot, I think you have been mistaken for someone," he laughed at 'Goku-Kun'

"Princess Bulma of the Royal House of Earth, adopted daughter of King Vegeta, _never_ makes mistakes. Now tell me why you were picking on my best friend!!"

Raditz went white. "You are Princess Bulma?" 

"Correct," she said with a smile then holding his wrist threw him over her shoulder and across the room. She turned back to Kakkorot. 

"Goku?" he asked, pulling a face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma sat down at a table besides Kakkorot. "This is my father Bardock, and my other brother Turlis," Kakkorot introduced. They looked up from their beers at Bulma, none of then really cared. "And this," Kakkorot said pointing to Bulma. "Is Princess Bulma of Earth," Turlis sprayed his beer everywhere. Bardock was much smarter and was on the ground bowing in a matter of seconds.

"Get up," she commanded. "Goku-Kun?" she asked batting her eyelids. "Would you like to spar with me? I know you didn't want to for Raditz, but I would really appreciate it if you could find the time to spar with me,"

"For gods sake boy say yes," Bardock yelled.

"Hey grandpa, this is Goku-kuns decision not yours," she snapped. Bardock and Turlis looked at Bulma then Kakkorot.

"Goku,"

"Kun?" Then both men started giggling like little schoolgirls.

"As a matter of fact there is a story on Earth and it is the Japanese translation of the Chinese name Son Wukong, who was the Monkey King born of stone thousands of years ago in the Chinese legend, His Yu Chi or The Record of the Journey of the West. The "ku" of his name means 'sky' so there!" (A/N: Yes, this _is_ how Goku got his name)

"Oh," they said at the same time. Kakkorot smiled.

"So shall we go – oh no! Goku-kun, we have to go NOW!" she cried out, gabbing his hand.

"Why B-chan?" Kakkorot asked, dubbing her a nickname. 

Bulma looked as Vegeta entered the room. "Vegeta-Baka has followed me. I just _know_ he'll want to spar, but I just want to hang out and start petty fights that end up with people cowering over the fact they've offended royalty.

Bardock and Turlis sent each other knowing glances. "I knew that's why they did it," whined Bardock.

Bulma just glared. "Goku-kun? Want to come to the palace and train with me? I'm sure it would be fun. I'm sorry you couldn't come last week but I was just so busy!"

"You," started Kakkorot's father.

"Have been," added his brother.

"To the palace and you never told us?!" they said slamming their hands on the table and getting right up in his face. (A/N: Think Minako and Usagi finding out something exciting)

"A dozen times! I told you two, Goku-Kun is my best friend!" She linked arms with the young boy and walked off with him leaving the two at the table to sit gasping. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma sat down on the end of her bed and started to undo the laces of her boots. "So Kakkorot, I mean, _Goku-Kun_, how come you didn't want to spar?"

Kakkorot smiled sheepishly. "I was dropped on the head as a child and the doctor says I screwed up my Saiyan programming. I still love to fight mind you, I just am not into all that causing pain and suffering," Kakkorot stopped for a moment before continuing. "That was nice of you to save me from my brother like that. They'll probably taunt me tonight about being a weakling, having you fight my battles…" he sighed.

"Would you like to stay the night then? I may not know you very well, but your still not like any other Saiyan, you're kind and gentle," she walked over to Kakkorot and smiled. "Lets be friends, but this time we'll start from the start. Hello, my name is Bulma, Princess to Planet Earth, nice to meet you,"

Kakkorot lowed onto one knee. "I am Kakkorot, a third-class warrior,"

Bulma giggled and he levitated up. They flew around the room for a while until they heard someone coming. "Vegeta-Baka," Bulma snarled. "Quickly Goku-Kun," she ran and got a bucket and filled it with water. "Fly to the roof!" she commanded. Just as Kakkorot was touching the roof Vegeta walked in.

"Girl?" he asked, looking around then… **SPLASH!**Vegeta looked up at the grinning Bulma. "Girl!" he screamed, ready to start a full scale war until he saw something that shocked him, the boy beside her. "Who is that?" he asked, raising a dripping hand. "Is he the boy you fancy?" Not helping but feeling slightly jealous.

"Get real Vegeta-Baka! This is Goku-Kun, he is my best friend. He is staying over tonight,"

"Oh okay," then remembering the bitch wet him, he flew up and tackled her though the ceiling, plaster flying everywhere. Kakkorot looked though the hole at punches and kicks were being thrown then in one mighty kick Vegeta sent Bulma crashing into Kakkorot's arms, who in turn fell straight into the floor from the momentum. 

Bulma looked at Kakkorot underneath him then said groggily, "Thanks for breaking my fall,"

Kakkorot looked as flat as a pancake but managed to breathe out, "Anything for you Princess,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma landed daintily on Kakkorot's doorstep. Kakkorot opened the door and led Bulma in. He looked around and heard the sound of Ki blasts and punches. "They're in our training arena," he whispered, and walked with her down the stairs. "Hey Turlis and Raditz, hey father,"

"Oh, the little brat has returned? Where's your little body guard?" sneered Raditz.

"You mean this one?" asked Bulma, as a gold tipped boot was seen turn from the stairs. Everyone besides Kakkorot bowed down on one knee. "You Raditz, should control your tongue, I'm surprised Goku-Kun didn't ever tell you of our friendship, and I'm sure you wouldn't be so cruel to him if you knew… rise," But Bulma still glared at Raditz. "Goku-Kun is staying at the palace if that's alright with you Bardock,"

"It's fine with me," Bardock was clearly jealous, but he was still grateful for his son's luck. 

"I promise he will be returned to you…in one peace and alive," she said with an evil tone.

"I trust you princess," and she turned on her heal and left with Kakkorot.

***runs past screaming* Sorry it is so short but I promise to get the next chapter out tomorrow! *Chi-chi tackles TG* Awww fu- *BANG!***

**Chiba: *twitches slightly***


	5. Sleep-Overs Are Fun!

**Title: **Unbroken

**Author: **Trunks_Girl

**Chapter: **5, Sleep overs are fun!

**Rating: **PG

**Author's notes: **Please! Someone! I need to know if any of you have a lead to this story; It's one where Vegeta comes to earth when Bulma is 14 and he already has a chosen mate. He picks Bulma over his mate and uh, there is a scene when Bulma's wearing a sundress and Vegeta says "We don't have such nice sun dresses, I mean, sunrises on Vegeta-sie," SOMEONE HELP ME FIND IT!

P.S. I know this is short, but it had to be done in two parts so two chapters will be put up for this okay?

Chiba: No, it's not.

TG: And who care's what _you_ think?

Chiba: *cries* Your evil. *runs away crying*

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.

Bulma felt more alive than she had in years. "This was the best day I have had in years!" she laughed as Kakkorot and her jumped on the bed. She breathed in deeply. "I forgot what it was like being a child, not having to train so hard! Not having to live up to Vegeta-Baka's expectations…" she said the last part with contempt and mostly to herself.

Kakkorot frowned. "I take it Vegeta isn't very kind to you?"

Bulma sighed, she didn't want to open up, she had spent too long around Vegeta and was starting to close in. "I don't know why, but the baka always hated me. Jerk," and that's all she said. As they were playing around Vegeta decided to drop in.

"What are you to morons doing?" he asked.

Bulma turned around, suddenly feeling extremely spiteful, after thinking about how cruel he always is to her, like finding a scab then picked at it till it started to bleed. She glared him down, hard and ready to kill. "Fuck you! I hate you, you no good sorry excuse for a prince! Rot in hell and then I hope maggots eat your bones you short shit!" Bulma sucked in a few breaths and smiled. Vegeta looked shocked. "That," Bulma said. "Was for all those months of torment you put me though when I first met you,"

"Your still holding a grudge?" he asked surprised.

"You would too if you…" she saw Kakkorot looking at them. "Never mind,"

Vegeta smiled, noticing how she didn't want to bring it up in front of the boy. "I mean, why do you hold a grudge for then, when I still beat the shit out of you now?"

Bulma's purple tail twitched. "I was human then Vegeta-Baka, I couldn't fight and I was a weakling,"

"You still are girl," Vegeta smirked at the way she tensed at how he was so cruel.

"I'm not as weak as I was then and you know it," Bulma knew she had done well, she had gone from the weakest to the third strongest and yet Vegeta still rubbed it in her face that she was weaker than him. 

"Yes, but to me you are still weak," He loved to intimidate poor Bulma like that. He knew as well as she did that she was strong, that she was great, but he still wanted her to know her place. After all, she was only a female.

Bulma's tail began to flick around in pure anger. "I know to you I am weak," she said though gritted teeth, "But to others I am strong. And in most peoples eyes I am better than _you_ Vegeta, because you were born into the strong royal bloodline. I was born into weaklings and I have brought myself up from the dirt and tried harder than you," she stepped up close to Vegeta and glared up at him. "I will always be better than you Vegeta, I hope you realize that. Come on Goku-Kun, let's go to my GR," she turned her back to him and he saw her puffed up tail. 

"Bitch," he growled and grabbed it – hard. To Bulma the world seemed to have stopped. She was in more pain than she had ever been, her eyes were wide and her body was frozen and after a few second the felt like and eternity she collapsed on the fit in a fit of complete agony. Vegeta was more than happy to see her below him, proving he was the stronger one. Bulma pounded her fists on the ground, her teeth gritted, and her eyes tightly shut. Refusing to scream or cry out. Vegeta was so wrapped up in himself he didn't see the fist hit his face. Kakkorot crouched beside Bulma as she held in tears. Vegeta growled and picked up Kakkorot. "You dare strike the prince?!" he roared. 

"You know as well as I do touching another Saiyan's tail is only allowed if they are your mate or you are in life or death battle," Kakkorot squeaked out. "I'm sure you would have done the same if someone had done that to your friend,"

"If he had friends," Bulma rasped from the floor, finding out she could breath again. "Let go of him Vegeta-Baka or I will tell Vegeta-Tousan you touched my tail without permission," she tried to smirk but it twisted and fell.

Vegeta dropped Kakkorot and snarled. "You blackmailing bitch," and left, but not before hearing Bulma pass out, her head hitting the floor.

Kakkorot dropped little Bulma on the bed and shook her gently. "B-Chan?"

Bulma sat up and tried not to call out from the pain. "Hey Goku-Kun! Gee, I feel a ton and a half better now, lets go to the GR!" She jumped up only to have a glare rivalling that of Vegeta's. 

"Get back on the bed," he halved whined have demanded, like a pouting little child. 

Bulma growled. "I really can't. See, I didn't train last night and now, I spent the whole day bludging," she sighed. "I can't really hang out with you after tonight. Your still my friend though," she smiled. "Tomorrow, we will spar, and you will kick your brothers arses, okay?"

Kakkorot smiled. "Okay,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma powered up, her purple hair flowing gently, but the ground shaking. Kakkorot smiled and powered up to his max, knowing not even that would leave a hair singed, but it was still fun. Punches and kicks, attacks and blasts and in one silent move Bulma had Kakkorot by the neck and ready to punch. Kakkorot freaked but then… Bulma's face went red. Kakkorot smiled and looked up at her with big, innocent eyes. Bulma seemed to squeak, the corner of her mouth rising then she bust out laughing, trying to move Kakkorot's fingers from her sides. "Goku-Kun… stop…that…tickles!" she giggled. "That's…cheating!"

Kakkorot smiled. "Is not. Your going to have to control it, what if someone pulls that on you in battle?" 

Bulma laughed harder. "Goku-Kun!" she swung around and kicked him in the head then grasped her sides and started to breath normally. "Silly Goku-Kun!"

Kakkorot looked up from the ground and gave a peace sign. "Wanna go back to my house?" he asked.

Bulma cocked her head and looked at the clock. "Okay, but only for an hour. See, in five minutes I would be having lunch then after I've eaten I don't come out until I go to bed," Kakkorot nodded. He was used to her quick talkative sessions, explaining the rules of her life. She flew down and turned off the gravity. She was happy she had a friend to spar with, he was just really weak. They were training at one hundred times gravity for Kami-sama's sake! They stepped out of the GR and low and behold, Vegeta stood glaring at the two.

"Girl, father wants to know," he changed his voice to sound like the king's "Is that weakling male Bulma hanging around a chose for a mate?" 

Bulma barked out a laugh, scaring everyone. "No Vegeta-Baka! Goku-Kun is my new best friend. Now, excuse us but we are going to spar at his house. Outta my way," she shoved Vegeta out of the way and walked away with Kakkorot, not before noticing she was wearing a night black spandex suit with the (small, the one without the arm things) white chest plate and knee-high white boots and a skirt. _She never wears that! She only wears it for… she's a lair. She does like him!_ Vegeta couldn't help but feel rejected. _Jealous?_ He asked himself. _No way_…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma walked into Kakkorot's house behind him. "Where are they?" she asked, looking around.

"Hmm… hey guys! Lunch is ready!" he called at the top of his lungs. Wherever they were, they were all now standing obediently in a row. Kakkorot smiled. "Hi guys,"

"Where?" Bardock asked,

"Is," Raditz added,

"Lunch?" Turlis finished,

"HUH?!" they screamed.

"Well, I feel sorry for poor Goku-Kun with you brutes picking on him like that," Bulma said shaking her head, purple hair flying everywhere.

They looked at her and then the bags with food in it. "FOOD!" they screamed at the same time, making a dive for it, only succeeding in eating the floor as she moved out of the way.

"In line!" Bulma called. "Lets see your hands!" all four of the boys showed their hands. "Filthy. You will not get a bite to eat until your hands are clean!" she said. The boys moped and shamefully walked off while Bulma set up the table. Bulma looked at the clock. _I still have forty-five minutes… damn, maybe this is why Vegeta-Baka has no friends. You really get pulled back…_ Bulma had liked having Kakkorot around, it just so hard to train when she could be having fun. The four boys sat down quietly, which left Bulma wondering about how much drool one Saiyan can produce. As they were about to eat Bulma scolded them. "We must say grace!!" The four boys fell out of their seats. _Poor guys…_ thought Bulma "Ahem. Two four six eight, dig in don't wait! Amen" The second she said 'Amen' they were shovelling it in at an amazing rate, even Bulma had done a good share. She smiled. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to go, I really have to train,"

Bardock stopped eating for a moment and wiped his mouth. "Why do you have to train so hard? Is it Freeza? It's Freeza isn't it?"

Bulma shook her head, "No way, even I could take out Freeza, it's… well, Vegeta-Baka," she finally said. "I have to get stronger than him!"

"Prince Vegeta calls her a weakling all the time," Kakkorot whispered to Raditz.

"Anyway, see ya's," Bulma smiled then flew out the house. 


	6. She Is The Legendary One?!

**Title: **Unbroken

**Author: **Trunks_Girl

**Chapter: **6, _She_ is the legendary one?!

**Rating: **PG

**Author's notes: **The reason this had to be done in two parts is because this one didn't really involve anything to do with Kakkorot. Anyway, enjoy.

Chiba: No I wont! *is still crying*

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.

Bulma landed at the palace gates and walked though the big door and down the corridor to her GR, but unfortunately walked straight into Vegeta. She looked up the light blue suit to a scowling face, and then a fistful of her suit was grabbed and the little child was lifted clear off the ground. Bulma closed her eyes and waited for the blow that never came. She opened one eye then the other and looked into Vegeta's evil black eyes. "Where have you been?" he snarled.

"Out, who are you, my keeper? Leave me alone so I can train!" Vegeta just growled, heaved her over his shoulder and walked her down the corridor.

"Vegeta-Baka! This is Vegeta degrading! Put me down!" she grumbled.

"I'm telling Father about you and your little escapades,"

"Escapades? For Kami-sama's sake Vegeta-baka, I was at a friend's house having lunch. I came home twenty minutes early to so I wouldn't lose out on training OKAY?"

"Not okay, Father was worried," he said as he kicked open the throne room doors. King Vegeta looked up and smiled when he saw Bulma. 

"**VEGETA-TOUSAN!!**" she screamed, everyone around the room covering their ears and the castle shaking slightly.

"Y-yes Princess Bulma?" he asked, quite shaken.

She ran up to him and hugged him crying in his arms. "It's not fair! Vegeta-Baka won't let me have friends, and weren't you saying I train too hard? Well I got a friend at I went to his house for lunch and then, Vegeta-Tousan…" and evil hidden smirk came over her face, "He slapped me when I told him I just went out! He slapped me for no good reason! Then he dragged me here saying you wanted to see me, well I would of Vegeta-Tousan, but he grabbed me and dragged me here! IT'S NOT FAIR!" she whimpered and whipped a tear out of her eye.

"Vegeta!!" The King roared

"But, but, but, but!" Vegeta gaped like a fish.

"Right, and yours is about to get kicked," Bulma said smugly. 

"I never slapped her!"

"You did to! He did Vegeta-Tousan, on my face, but it faded away see?" Bulma said pointing to where she had been 'slapped'.

"You lying little," Vegeta growled flying up to her and an all-out sibling war began as they blasted each other, punches and kicks thrown in every now and then, a few people ducking and moving as blasts missed. Finally and like always, Bulma hit the ground with a sicking thud. 

Bulma looked up at him. "Not this time Vegeta-Baka!" she screamed, powering up she flew at him and it started again. She hit the ground again.

"Had enough humiliation for one hour?" Vegeta laughed, still floating.

"Come on Bulma! You can do it!" a voice called out.

"Zarbon?" Bulma looked over to voice.

"Come on Bulma! Show him what Saiyan chicks are made out of!" he called, flashing her the peace sign.

Bulma nodded, "Time to die Vegeta," she stood on the ground and powered up, a clam look on her face, her purple hair flew back and forth. Her mind reached out and it seemed to touch something knew, but no matter how hard she pulled it, it refused to come to her. She let out a scream of frustration. She tried but it wouldn't come to her. No matter how her Saiyan instincts pulled at it, her human part blocked it. Bulma was lost in her own world but the world outside was beginning to get worried. 

Zarbon ran fourth and tried to shake Bulma out of it. "Bulma-Onee!" he cried shaking her. "Bulma-Chan? Bulma-Chan?"

_Bulma-Chan?_ Thought King Vegeta. _I 'm guessing this is who Bulma chosen for a mate… How could she? A follower of Freeza! But then again, I did think she liked that third class…_

Vegeta flew down and slapped Zarbon away. "Get away from her pretty boy," he snarled. Suddenly Bulma screamed loudly, but it was a hollow, hurting scream. The King leapt out of his seat and flew over to her. Bulma's hair began to stiffen and then drop. "Father what's happening?"

"I think… I think she's becoming a Super Saiyan!"

"No way father! _I'm_ meant to be a Super Saiyan. And besides, she's human too!" Vegeta complained

"I know, and I think that the reason she is hurting so much is because of that," the King tried to explain as his song tried to touch her, but being thrown back from the energy. "See, she is a human right? When she trained it was her Saiyan side, but her human half can train too so its no big deal. But now she is calling on the power of a true Saiyan, so in reality, it is ripping her in half…" he shook his head, "This would be so much easier if she was a half-breed. At least then the two bloods could mix…"

"Damn!" Zarbon cursed, then looked away. "I can't stand to see her in so much pain. I can't help her!"

Bulma screamed again. In her mind her Saiyan side had a hold of it and was dragging it out while her human side was freaking out, not understanding. She felt like the cells in her body were being ripped apart – probably because they were. Finally her human half seemed to rip away from her and break and the Saiyan side came out, completely overwhelming her. The pain of her human side was there, but her Saiyan side loved it, so strong. Vegeta gasped as her hair slowly rose to a golden shade she opened her eyes that were now a turquoise. She let out one last blood-curdling scream before she fell to the floor in absolute pain dropping out of Super Saiyan. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Bulma woke up to she two black eyes and he sound over beeping. She went to scream 'Vegeta-Baka!' but she found that a mask was over her face. _I'm in a rejuvenation tank… Hey, that's not Vegeta-Baka, that Goku-Kun!_ Bulma waved at Kakkorot and motioned for him to let her out. Kakkorot shook his head. Bulma but her hands up asking why and he pointed to the controls then him and shook his head then mouthed 'I'm to stupid' in case she didn't get it. Bulma rolled her eyes. Bulma stood up and walked around in the tank. Bulma turned around when she heard a tapping. _Zarbon!_ She ran up to the tank wall and put her hand up against it. Zarbon raised his hand to hers and smiled. She motioned for him to turn off the tanks but he breathed on the glass and wrote 'I'm too stupid to operate it'. Bulma rolled her eyes again. Bulma noticed Zarbon was only looking at her face and his green face was slightly red. She looked down at herself and noticed she was only wearing spandex pants. She looked at him sceptically as if to say, 'I'm flat as! What's your problem?' 

Finally Vegeta walked in and yelled. "What's wrong with you morons? Why is she still in there if she's healed?"

"We can't operate it Monkey-Boy," Zarbon sneered. Bubbles came up in puffs the Zarbon could only guess as her laughing.

Vegeta snarled at Zarbon then walked over to the control panel. "You hit the big red, 'Stop and Drain' button moron," he said as he pushed the biiiig shiiiiny reeeeed butttttooooon. (A/N: It is currently 4:26 am now, I may act slightly trippy…) The tank slowly drained and Bulma stepped out and grabbed a towel, drying her wet hair.

"Could someone please tell me what happened?" she closed her eyes for a moment then said, "The last thing I can remember is looking at Vegeta-Baka though gold… Oh my god! Vegeta! You're a Super Saiyan!" she ran up and hugged him. "Your power must have knocked me out. Wow, I _do_ have a long way to catch up with you," she whimpered, scuffing a bare foot on the ground.

Zarbon laughed and ruffed his 'little sisters' hair. "Bulma you ditz, you because a Super Saiyan then passed out. King Vegeta believes it's due to your human DNA,"

"You mean, I could beat Vegeta-Baka?" Bulma asked, nearly falling over.

"No," said the king walking in. "By reaching Super Saiyan you nearly died and your little 'attack' did no harm to anyone, it was more of a defensive protection truthfully, due to the fact your power was so high none of us could touch you. You have the _potential_ to beat him, but unless you can control this power you can't beat him,"

"But… I am the legendary Super Saiyan?"

Vegeta grumbled. "In short, yes,"

Bulma was very happy about her new powers, but poor Vegeta, she had just taken away something that he had wanted so badly. While he may eventually reach Super Saiyan, he will never be the 'Legendary Super Saiyan'. "Vegeta…k-kun?" she asked, nearly being sick that she called him 'Kun'. "Will you help me tap my power? I'm sure if you can make me reach mine, you will be able to reach your own,"

"KUN?! " growled Zarbon jealously. "KUN?!!"

Kakkorot slapped Zarbon around the back of the head. "Baka! She's sucking up!" he hissed.

Vegeta looked at her sceptically. "Why the fuck did you call me kun?"

"Fine! Be like that," she snarled the wrapped her arm around Zarbon. "I'm sure Freeza would love to train me. Oooh! He'd be happy he had found The Legendary One!" King Vegeta picked her up by the scruff of the neck, and ever so cutely she turned her head and looked up at him. "Yes Vegeta-Tousan?"

Trying not to be intimidated by so much cuteness he frowned and yelled in her tiny face. "You will never go to Freeza – ever. We will blow up your world before we let you go!"

"Oh, god! Ever considered mouthwash. Or hot damn, what about some minty gum," then rubbing her face she added, "And just for the record: Say it, don't spray it! But really, mouthwash is good," then slapped his arm away and landed gracefully on the ground.

"I mean it Princess Bulma, you will never join Freeza. Alright? Besides, your contract from your father is too us, he needs to say you can go,"

"Fine, fine. Sorry Zarbon. We can't get secretly eloped now!" she said with a sigh.

"Oh god B-Chan! And I thought you said you wanted me!" Kakkorot laughed as he pretended to be mortified.

"I know," she giggled, linking arm with the two boys, "let's go and have kinky threesomes!"

"Okay,"

"Why not?" And one human, one Saiyan and one little green pretty-boy alien walked out of the room, King and Prince Vegeta standing there with their mouth's open and biiiig sweat drop's behind their heads.

"Father?"

"Yes son,"

"I'm scared,"

"Me too son, me too,"


	7. Nice To Meet You Too

**Title: **Unbroken

**Author: **Trunks_Girl

**Chapter: **7, Nice to meet you too

**Rating: **PG

**Author's notes: **I'm surprised no-one has asked yet, but the reason Bulma is jumping from one persona to the other is because she is human and Saiyan. Like I said, the explanation won't come for a long time, and this is going to be a really long story. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, Bulma is having a hard time dealing with being two beings, like in the last chapter where she was nearly ripped in half from trying to because a Super Saiyan when she was human? And how King Vegeta said it would have been easier if she were a half-breed. Well that's because hybrids blood is mixed, Bulma's isn't. Oops! Said too much. On with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.

Kakkorot laughed and flopped down in a seat. "Sheesh, Prince Vegeta is such a tight-ass!"

"Well, you know him…" Bulma whimpered.

"Huh? He's not too bad is he?" asked Kakkorot, putting his chin on Bulma's shoulder. 

"I… It's… Vegeta-Baka has always hated me…"

Zarbon snarled. "He is the reason I joined up with Freeza. He put her in that rejuvenation chamber one to many times and…" he stopped as Bulma tried to clam him down.

"But it was in sparring sessions right?" asked Kakkorot. "I mean, she might get hurt along the way," he said almost laughing at Zarbon's over-protectiveness.

"No, Kakkorot, has Bulma told you about what happened before she came here?"

Kakkorot nodded. "But not in great detail. Why?"

"Can I tell him Bulma?"

"Sure, why not. I know he won't use it against me – but Goku-Kun… Never tell anyone. Even Vegeta-Tousan doesn't know, "

"Okay Kakkorot, here's the deal. Vegeta used to use Onee-chan for target practice when she was a human - I mean it was bad for a human. Like, he was blasting her out of trees and though doors when she had a Ki of four. Well, when King Vegeta found out he went ape, not literally of course, but he was fuming. She was a human, and above that a human woman. Even though Vegeta and her sorta made up, Vegeta didn't want people to think he was weak, but it was the nice-factor or the father-kicking his ass factor. The day King Vegeta found out about her being bashed up she sprouted a tail.  After that happened King Vegeta offered for her to be trained. Vegeta was given the job but Bulma wasn't trained for a good three months, Vegeta just used the poor thing for target practice, I think because now she was Saiyan she would _have_ to take it and his father couldn't complain. Finally Nappa trained her properly but it brought out her Saiyan instincts, but because she was human she would switch between the two, training until she nearly died, but then suddenly snapping back to human. Soon she could control it, bottling up her human traits for weeks on end, then having a whole day of being human,"

"You're lucky Goku-Kun. It was one of those days I met you. But, like Zarbon said, because I only let it out for small amounts, it's been catching up with me. That at least explains the last few days," Bulma thought aloud.

"I'm telling a story here! Don't ruin the mood!" snapped Zarbon. "Anyway, after Bulma pretty much had snapped into being consumed by training Vegeta took his anger out on her a lot more, but Bulma never complained because now she was a Saiyan and she thought she could handle it,"

"How do you know what I felt baka?! I knew I could handle it! Not _thought_ I could, I flat out could… I c-could…" she turned away trying not to sniffle. 

Zarbon rubbed her back. "Now she was a lot stronger as you could guess so Vegeta was starting to not hold back as much. That's about when I came in. It was in the sparring arena, one of her 'human' days. Damn she was a mess, covered with so many bruises and cuts... She looked bloody hot though!" he said laughing as she blushed. "Soon we began to spar a lot more and then one day she told me who she really was and invited me to the castle. We were in the GR and Bulma messed me up really bad so I needed to take a shower. I came out of the GR shower and was walking into the main room to ask where the shampoo was and I head Bulma yelling at someone. Now, Bulma had never told me of her problems with the prince so I stood there dripping wet watching them. Bulma screamed at him and turned around and he blasted her with a powerful attack in the back,"

Kakkorot growled. "That's low!"

"That's not the worst part. Vegeta didn't know I was here. The blast was aimed at her tail. He practically shredded it up!" Zarbon sighed. Kakkorot grabbed his tail in one of those 'I heard the pain, I feel the pain' fits. "Then…" Zarbon gritted his teeth, "Then he just walked away. If I hadn't been there only Kami knows how long she would of stayed there,"

"B-Chan, did you say something to upset him?" Kakkorot asked, trying to find out how the Prince could be so cold.

Bulma shook her head. "It was because he was being sent on a purging mission," she whimpered turning her head away with her eyes tightly shut, tears lining her black eyelashes. "Goku-Kun? Will you stay again tonight? I really need a friend," 

Kakkorot put an arm around her protectively, trying hard to overthrow the urge of wrapping his tail around her. _She's not your's Kakkorot, keep your dirty tail off her!_

Bulma was shocked as Zarbon wrapped arms around her from the other side. "We wont let anyone hurt you my dear Onee-Chan, we promise,"

Bulma smiled at her two friends. "What would I do without you?" she asked with a laugh.

Kakkorot took this seriously and said, "Well for one you'd be in a lot more pain with no-one to help you get around…" Bulma and Zarbon groaned then laughed and tackled him to the ground, laughing the whole way. Their happiness was intruded on by Bulma's doors being opened.

Vegeta growled at them all. "Weaklings. Get away from the princess. She must come to the throne room with me," when no-one made a move he screamed, "NOW!" 

Kakkorot jumped up, if Vegeta thought he was going to hurt Bulma tonight he had another thing coming. "What's wrong Vegeta? Got to go on another purging mission?!"

"What are you talking about baka?" Vegeta asked, confused. 

Bulma pulled Kakkorot down and hissed. "Shut up Kakkorot, I don't want him to know I've told you!" Kakkorot felt like something had bitten his tail, not because she had yelled at him, but because she called him 'Kakkorot,'.

"I'm not going unless my friends can come," she said defiantly.

"Girl, the pretty-boy green man _has_ to come. Freeza decided to grace us with his presence," he snarled.

"And Goku-Kun?" she asked.

"Kakkorot can come if he's quite. Now get in some good amour and get your tail down there!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Bulma walked into the throne room proudly standing in between Zarbon and Kakkorot, Vegeta beside Zarbon. She had on a lavender training suit with a white chest plate and knee-high boots with gold tips and elbow-length white gloves. Her hair was left to fall past her shoulder blades and her purple tail wrapped around her waist. Bulma walked up to the king's chair only to see Freeza sitting in the king's seat! _Why that no-good…_ she let off a stream of cures in her mind as she bowed down to the evil tyrant. "Why Lord Freeza! It's nice to finally meet you in person!" she awed like a teenybopper who had just met their favorite star. 

"Nice to meet you too Princess Bulma. Oh, please stand up, you are just as important as me… maybe as powerful now that you became a Super Saiyan?" he said, trying to find out just how powerful she _really_ was. 

Bulma snorted as she stood up. "I wish Freeza. See… my damn human DNA stopped me from actually _harnessing _the power. I had the power in me, but couldn't use it. It was so stupid! I can never become powerful because of my human DNA!" then, pretending to seem upset about it she pulled a hard face again, like it didn't matter.

He laughed in that 'I care about everyone and I am so kind' voice. "It's okay, little one. So… you _can't_ really become a Super Saiyan," Bulma could _so_ tell he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure she wouldn't destroy him.

Bulma looked over at Vegeta and her eyes began to tear up as he turned to smirk at her. "N-no," _Oh damn, I hope he buys this. I don't want to die this young!_

"Zarbon? Is that you? Come up here boy!" Freeza commanded. "Don't annoy the poor princess. Look at her! The poor girl can't become powerful and your down there pestering her with your power. Naughty, naughty!" he said reprimanding Zarbon. Then he smiled like he had gotten a bright idea. "Why Bulma, why don't you come with me and train with us for a few years?" she gave her a very sluty look, obviously thinking what she would look like in a few years.

Kakkorot froze. Vegeta even stiffened slightly. King Vegeta freaked. Bulma could go to him under her free will, and then her father would sign the contract giving her to Freeza. If she did refuse though, he could blow up planet Earth and could just plain take her. Everyone in the room new this – even Vegeta. Vegeta tail swung behind him and then latched around Bulma's waist, pulling her closer to him. He didn't look at Freeza, but down at Bulma, hoping she'd understand. Bulma felt like she was going to be sick but she didn't want to be sent off to Freeza either. Bulma giggled and wrapped her purple tail around Vegeta's leg. "Vegeta," she whispered giggling, "not here!"

"Your mine, girl!" he hissed, glaring daggers at Freeza. Freeza knew little of the Saiyan culture but he knew and when they wrapped their tails around something whatever was in their tail was theirs and theirs alone. 

"If the princess want to stay…" started Freeza.

"She does," barked Vegeta, cutting Freeza off.

Freeza nodded. "So be it," and walked off, Zarbon following. After they were sure they were gone King Vegeta ran up to the two of them and practically ripped Vegeta's tail off of Bulma.

"Son, that was a noble thing of you to do. You did save Bulma. …I'm proud of you,"

Bulma un-ravelled her tail from Vegeta and glared at him then smiled. "Thank you, but I still don't owe you one… you owe me a lot more than that," she whispered so silently, not even the king could hear.

"Don't you even think about it!" he sneered at her. Bulma walked over to Kakkorot, poked her tongue at him then walked off, wrapping her tail around Kakkorot's waist. Kakkorot smiled down at her and swung his tail around her waist. And as they walked though the doors they heard. "YOU THIRD-CLASS BAKA! Let go of my princess!" the king was ranting.

"I don't think Vegeta-Tousan likes you," she looked up at him with fake innocence. Then laughed and kept walking, if only they knew the king was being restrained by Vegeta and Nappa and all the guards.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Bulma turned out the light to her room. Kakkorot was in one of Bulma's spare rooms and she just couldn't sleep.

Turning over for the fiftieth time she got out of bed and pulled on a purple training suit with boots that came just above her ankles and gloves that came just above her writs then went to her GR. Just as she stepped inside she saw it was already active. _That's _my_ GR!_ She shouted in her mind. She walked up to the door and ripped it open. Vegeta was training in black spandex pants and was rather hot and sweaty. (A/N: Nummy, nummy! o^_^o I wish I could walk in on that!) Bulma hissed at him, but he didn't turn to face her. "What are you doing in my beloved GR?" she yelled. He still didn't even look at her. "Vegeta?"

"Slut," he said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"'Slut', I said. Do your ears need cleaning?" Vegeta's voice had no emotion at all. Not a good sign.

"You come into my training room and then call me a slut?"

"You've summed up the night, what will you tell me next?" Vegeta kept training, ignoring her presence. 

"Vegeta, look at me," she demanded. "Fuck it Vegeta! You listen to me! I know what this is about so act civilized and talk to me," Vegeta sat up and looked her. Bulma shuddered. It was _that_ look. The one of complete un-caring. "Vegeta you do know that Kakkorot and I are just friends right?" she asked timidly.

"I can't believe you touched him with your tail you, you, you whore!" He spat back, ignoring her question.

"Your just jealous!" Bulma teased, only to get backhanded by Vegeta.

"Father is going mental! He thinks you're in love with that third class baka or a follower of Freeza. Not only that, but after I save your sorry ass from Freeza you go and wrap your tail around Kakkorot like your mates! Nappa and I had to spend the rest of the night trying to calm him down," Vegeta sucked in a breath then said, "Father cares for you a lot you know. A-alot more than me,"

_So _that's_ what this is about huh?_ thought Bulma. Bulma put and arm around Vegeta, only to have him slap it away. Bulma laughed and put it back. "Vegeta, I'm sorry if I made you mad today about bringing _the thing_ up in front of your father, but you still owe me,"

"You care too much, girl,"

"You need a social life,"

"And you – Stop it! Stop it!" Vegeta growled a little, only it seemed slightly playful. Bulma's tail had snaked around Vegeta's back and was tickling behind his knee's. 

"Are you still jealous? Huh? Huh?"

"I told you I wasn't jealous!" he shouted.

"Then why were you so mad about the tail thing?" she asked.

"Well… I – I – See, you – And… Well, you put you tail around me and I was still in my 'possessive' mode…" he coughed out.

"Awww, Vegeta-Kun, your so sweet!" she said tickling him some more.

"You shouldn't do that," Vegeta reprimanded with all seriousness. "You could be called a slut if you do that to too many people,"

Bulma sighed. "This tail is nothing but trouble. Because of it I got pulled away from my family only to be bashed by you whenever you're cranky. Now I'm meant to be your mate because Freeza knows about the whole 'touch my tail and die' thing, Vegeta-Tousan hates me because I was teasing you with it and worse, when people grab it the son of a bitch hurts like hell!"

Vegeta grabbed her tail hard. "You mean like this?"

Bulma slapped his hand away. "Yes, like that," he tail puffed up a bit from anger. Vegeta loved looking at it when that happened. It was like this big sign saying 'Grab me!'. Not only that, but because her colouring was so exotic, it was not hard to miss. Elite's were trying to get their sons set up with her, not that one of them were complaining. Who wouldn't want power, beauty, money and brains?  Vegeta just saw her as _the thing_ that was in his way a lot. "Stop looking at my tail like that!" she snapped as she wrapped her puffy tail around her waist. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Bulma asked, "Vegeta-Baka… Vegeta-San," she corrected, not quite respectful, but not so disrespectful. "I want to know. Why do I… why do you… How come I'm such a screw-up?"  
"Screw-up?!" he asked, shocked.

"I don't think I do anything to make me hate you. At least, I try not to. And I'm sure you don't hate me for no reason at all. The only conclusion I can come to is I'm a failure and I deserve it," suddenly she burst out in tears. "What can I do to make it better?"

Vegeta actually felt bad when she said this. He very well couldn't say 'Bulma, it's not your fault, _I'm_ just a fuck up!'. Instead he snapped, "Weakling. I do hate you for absolutely no reason. I hate you because your here and your weaker than me. Your easy to hurt," he snickered. "You're proving it right now!"

Bulma wiped away a tear. "I wanted to be your friend you know. I was happy as a human! I HATE BEING A FUCKING SAIYAN! And most of all Vegeta," her voice filled with venom, "Most of all Vegeta, I. Hate. You! I hate the stupid way you always act more superior. I hate the way you're so cold. I hate how no matter how I try to be nice to you, to make you my friend, you hurt me anyway. Well, I give up. I think I'm going to go work for Freeza. Dying or being his bitch is better than living with you. It's better than having to pretend to be something I'm not. He could respect me for what I am,"

"You wouldn't," Vegeta snorted.

Bulma smiled. "I would too. And you know something else. I wouldn't come back. Even if I was in so much pain I couldn't breath properly. Even if he pulled my tail clean off I would stay, just to get at you," she flick as strand of purple hair. "Isn't that a nice thought? You causing my pain and eventual destruction, even though you were no-where around… Well it seems Vegeta, you fuck up my life wether your in it or not,"

Vegeta was taken back. "So I do,"

Bulma shook her head. "The only reason I stay is because of Vegeta-Tousan. He respects me. He's proud of me!"

"Yeah, yeah," Vegeta snarled.

"Would you care if I left?" Bulma asked shyly.

"In what manner? I'd have no-one to beat up," Vegeta smirked.

"Jackass," Bulma yawned. "Get outta my GR," she said, putting a hand over her mouth. "I'm going to bed. I'll be back to my regular training program tomorrow. I really –yawn- wanna get back to being a Super Saiyan,"

"Damn girl," Vegeta grumbled, and continued doing push-ups.

Bulma turned back towards her GR and looked in the window. "If you don't care, I won't care," and ran off too her room.


	8. Sorry

To Readers:  
  
I'm very sorry to say that I won't be able to write for a few months. I know your thinking I'm a bitch, and I would always see these in stories I liked and yell "THEY CAN'T DO THAT!!" but it can't be helped. Please be paitent with me, and if you want, add me to one of your least-used lists and I'll get aound to updated.  
  
I am very, very sorry.  
  
Trunks_Girl 


	9. A Reason to Fall

**Title: **Unbroken

**Author: **Trunks_Girl****

**Chapter: **8, A Reason to Fall!

**Rating: **PG

**Author's notes: **How's the story so far. I might skip it up anther year but I'm not sure. What do you think?

Chiba: I think…

TG: WOW! I'll buy you a card to commemorate the occasion.

Chiba: Bitch.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.

Bulma grabbed a capsule and but it in her bum-bag. "I'll show that jerk," she whispered. "I'll show him," then blasted out the window.

Kakkorot blasted though the guards to Vegeta's room then blasted open the doors to his room. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Kakkorot demanded.

Vegeta jumped up and was in fighting stance in a matter of seconds. "Who?"  
"You know who – Bulma! She left the room to go training last night, she came in complaining about you stealing her GR, nearly all her stuff is gone and I can't find her Ki! I _know_ you did something to her!"

"I did nothing to that baka harpy, now get out of my room before I blast you out!"

Suddenly, King Vegeta came running into the room. "What's the meaning of this third-class?" he roared.

"You BAKA son did something to Bulma!" Kakkorot yelled, equally as loud.

"I did NOT!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Too!'

"Not!'

"Too!"

"Not!"

"ENOUGH! Where is Bulma?" the king asked.

"I don't know! She disappeared, along with her work and most of her clothes. I doubt she was taken by force so I'm guessing _Prince_ Vegeta hurt her so she left!" Kakkorot sneered, down-grading the word 'Prince'. 

"Get fucked," Vegeta grumbled.

"Oooh, I'm CUT!" Kakkorot pretended to be _so_ hurt.

Lighting shot between the eyes of the two rivals. King Vegeta was ready to let them battle it out but he realized, if Kakkorot died he wouldn't know what happed to his princess. "Kakkorot, what happed?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"That's stupid Bulma," Zarbon sniffed, turning his nose up in distain.

"Awww, comon' Zarbon. I'd get to be with you," Bulma laughed, rubbing her head on his shoulder affectionately. 

"Stop it! You feel like one of the feline creatures from Earth,"

"Cats you – "

"Bless you," Zarbon interrupted.

"I was going to say 'Cat's you dope!'!"

"Fine, fine. But you're sure they won't come after you?"  
"I'm sure," Bulma said confidently.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"And then this morning she was gone and so was all her stuff," Kakkorot finished.

The king nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Do you have any idea where she may have gone?"

"I would usually say to Zarbon's place, but he was transferred to Freeza's ship…" Kakkorot explained.

_Well, I give up. I think I'm going to go work for Freeza. Dying or being his bitch is better than living with you. _

_Well it seems Vegeta, you fuck up my life wether your in it or not_

The words came into Vegeta's head and his eyes got wide. "The bitch!" he slapped his head. "She's gone to Freeza!"

The king spun around. "WHAT?!"

"Last night we were talking about… stuff when she said she'd rather be Freeza's bitch than live with me," his voice trailed off. _Oh Kami-sama! I hate my life._

King Vegeta backhanded Vegeta across the room. "This is your fault. I'm not a idiot. I do know what happens behind closed door's Vegeta. I know how you treat Bulma. Nappa's been watching you since she got here. We thought she could be your future mate until I found out about the weekly beatings she got. I treated you mother like that and look where it go us Vegeta! She's DEAD! I would rather she mated with a third-class because you don't respect her!"

Vegeta closed his eyes and Bulma's sad voice played in his mind. _The only reason I stay is because of Vegeta-Tousan. He respects me. He's proud of me!_

"I want to go get her back, but what are the chances she'll come back? Knowing her she _won't_ come back, just so she won't have to face _you_!"

_Even if I was in so much pain I couldn't breath properly. Even if he pulled my tail clean off I would stay, just so I don't have to live with you!_ Vegeta rubbed his temples in frustration. "Dad, I'll go get her back,"

"Hahaha, who hit you around the head recently? Wait, I did, but that's beside the point. I just told you. I reason she stays is because your awful to her. Why would she come back with you?"

"Father, I want to earn her respect," he smirked his lady-killer smirk. "How could she refuse me if I was trying to save her?"

Something like this Vegeta: 'Vegeta, go away!'" Kakkorot interpreted Bulma's voice.

Vegeta hung his head._ "Baka,"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Bulma floated behind Zarbon. "We're here," Zarbon said. Bulma nodded and walked though the open doors. "Master Freeza, I have a gift for you,"

"You do, Zarbon? And what might it be?" Freeza asked, swirling his wine.

Bulma stepped up to Freeza. "No it, sire. She,"

"I thought you wanted to stay with your monkey prince," Freeza sneered.

"No… see… he thought I would end up being a weak mate so I decided to leave," Bulma thought quickly.

"Smart. He doesn't care you left?"

"He… doesn't know sire," she whispered.

"Then how do you know they won't think I've kidnapped you?"

"They won't care," her voice became think and her throat was drying up.

Freeza looked at her pitifully. "Fine, Zarbon. But her in the bronze quarters, beside your room,"

"Yes sire,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Vegeta's space pod's landed in Freeza's space ship docking bay, then followed by Kakkorot's. Vegeta made his way though the halls. One guard tried to stop Vegeta and only got blasted into oblivion.  "Freeza! Give her back!!" Vegeta demanded, marching up to Freeza.

Freeza turned around. "What are you talking about monkey boy? She came to me under her own free will," Freeza pretended to look upset. "She said you said she wasn't good enough for you. How cold can you be? Poor thing just needed to be appreciated,"

"What is it with this appreciating thing?! Everyone says I don't appreciate her or respect her… wait I don't. Oh damn. Look Freeza, just give me my girl back,"

Freeza shook his head. "I can't do that. She came to me under her free will. I can't just hand her back to be tortured by you. See, I know why you want her back. She'll have to choose a mate in a few years and your trying to teach her her place aren't you? Well, I myself don't like women who aren't my species so I don't care who she chooses. I really only want to train her," he stopped for a moment. "I'm not stupid monkey boy. You thought I'd throw her in a harem or something didn't you? I mean it, she could still choose you over me and I couldn't care less. The fact is, you really hurt her and she doesn't want to live with your pain," 

"How dare you…" Vegeta snarled.

"It's the truth isn't it?"

Vegeta hung his head. "Yes. I never cared about her and I probably never will. The only reason I'm here is because father wants me to be,"  
"I would of thought as much," Bulma nodded her head, stepping out of the darkness. "I don't want to go back," she turned on her heal and was on her way out the door when she heard:

"I'm not here because I have to be," it was Kakkorot. "I'm here because you're my friend and I don't want to see you be hurt. I don't think anyone has ever been as nice to me as you have.  So much is expected of me, but you don't make me be someone I'm not. So much is expected of you, and I really only want to see the real you. This isn't who you are B-Chan. You're smarter and stronger than this. Please B-Chan, please come back,"

Bulma smiled and turned around. "Goku-kun, how can you ask me to go to a place I hate only stay for two people?"

"Like this; Please Bulma! Please?" Kakkorot pleaded.

"Goku… you're obviously think too highly of me. Even I can't be strong all the time. Sometimes even I need someone to fall back on!!"

"So fall back on me! That's what friends are for. Do you think I like knowing about how that basted treats you?!"

"HEY!" whined Vegeta

"Do you think I like knowing I can't help you because I'm not strong enough?! Do you think I like the fact that you're leaving me behind because ONE person, ONE FREAKING PERSON Bulma doesn't like you?! I obviously did think to highly of you. You're a selfish brat!"

"Selfish?! I was taken from my home because I'm suddenly an _alien_. I don't know what I'm doing, Vegeta beats the crap out of me next to every day. I'm expected to be a weakling and then I'm suddenly meant to be some stupid legendry freak. I just want a break Goku, how in Kami-sama's name is that selfish?!" 

"Did you ever ask to stay with me? Kami-sama Bulma, I would have loved you to stay with me, even Raditz would rather you stay over than with _Freeza_!"

"I think I resent that," mumbled Freeza.

"Girl," grumbled Vegeta. "If you come back I wont touch you ever again. Not sparring, no cheap shots, I won't link arms with you when were going somewhere respectable… I won't even hug you. Come back?" He was trying to make it sound like a demand but it was clear he was pleading with her.

Bulma put on hand up to her head in frustration. "How am I to believe you Vegeta? You've lied about it before…"

"Girl, I am giving you one last choice. You will come back now or I will come back with your treaty papers and have you signed over to Freeza and I swear I will never bother you again. I will… I will miss you though. I know I don't treat you so well but it's because…" Vegeta stopped and looked at everyone at the room gawking at him, waiting for him to finish. "Alright! I'll push aside my pride for one minute then!! Bulma… I do it because I care about you enough to see that you will be the best you can be. You're a Saiyan Bulma and I want you to be strong. I don't want you to complain you will never be strong enough, I want you to have a reason to push yourself forwards. Reason being, you need to be able to take me out to stop it! Seriously girl, would you train yourself so hard if I wasn't so rough on you? No way! By beating you up I give you a need, a desire and a _reason_ to train yourself so hard. Please understand that,"

Bulma's eyes filled with water. "One thing you taught me Vegeta was to never let your enemy see your weakness. Never cry. But one thing Freeza taught me, is sometimes even the bravest of us need a reason to fall, you were the one who gave me mine"

**TG:**** Oooh! Will Bulma leave or will she stay? Stay tuned!**

Chiba: I think she'll go with Vegeta 

**TG:**** Why's that?**

**Chiba:**** Because your always complaining about how Bulma leaves Vegeta for Freeza.**

**TG:**** Shut up!**


	10. Not Home Anymore

**Title: **Unbroken

**Author: **Trunks_Girl

**Chapter: **9, Not Home Anymore

**Rating: **PG

**Author's notes: **I'm sorry about the late posts but thanks to Lord Vegeta my mum nearly found my stories… and well. She wouldn't be to happy to read them. So I had to avoid going on FF.Net as much as possible, and because my parents work from home I can't do it whilst they're at work and stuff.

I've also re-read what I've written and holy crap… I thought I was a good writer. BLAH! It's like, horrible, but as long as I'm getting reviews I'll keep writing. And this chapter was one I wrote back before I stopped. I had it done, I just never posted it.

Okay, I decided to not skip a year in this chapter. Also, this is more of little bits to fill you in on what's going on. If you don't count it as a chapter, you've got my vote too. Also I saw something the other day,. One of my fics Two Guys, A Girl and the Saiyan Race (yes, shame-less self promotion) was review by Selenity Jade Do you know what that means to me? I have read like, all her stories and she reviewed EVERY chapter of mine, not only that, but it's a story hardly ANYONE has read, so it just meant a lot to me J Thankies SJ if your reading this one too!

And WOOOWIE! The Flying Pen reviewed MY story!! Yes, Bulma is 9 years old. I know it seems young, but think back to when you were nine. You knew everything and were bullet-proof, plus she's Saiyan so she's a lot stronger. 

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.

"I'm going with Freeza," declared Bulma.

Freeza smiled, Vegeta froze in his spot and Kakkorot fell to his knees.

**Chiba:**** Hold the phone TG!! What's with this?**

**TG: ****What?**

**Chiba:**** I thought you'd make Bulma go with Vegeta.**

**TG:**** *ducks from food being thrown at her***

**Reviewers:**** YEAH!**

**TG:**** I was only joking! *deletes everything previously written and starts again***

"I wanna go home!" Bulma wailed.

Freeza's face fell. "But little princess… He was so unkind! How can you return to him?" it almost sounded like he was pouting. 

"Goku-kun was never cruel to me,"

"What's that got to do with it?" snapped Vegeta. "Oh… Oh no, father won't like this, he won't like this at all,"

"Wha?" asked Kakkorot asked dumbly, looking around.

"Goku-Kun? May I please stay with you for a while?" Bulma looked directly at Vegeta. "Just for a week or two, until Vegeta cools off,"

"NO!!" Howled Vegeta. "You're a princess and you stay with ME! _I_ boss you around, _I_ rule – slash – ruin your life and _I_ say whether you can stay at a third-class baka's house!!"

"Oh lets just go Goku-kun," Bulma let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed her temples. "That's for letting me stay the night Freeza-Sama, later dude," she said grabbing Kakkorot's hand and walking from the room.

Freeza blinked. "What just happened?"

Vegeta sweat dropped. "I know about the same as you, _dude_?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"I FORBID IT!" screamed the king.

"But Papa," Bulma trembled in a corner.

"Don't you 'Papa' me! I forbid you to stay at that… that WEAKLINGS house," he roared.

"But it's only for a few days Vegeta-Tousan," Bulma whimpered.

"I don't care! Our enemies could find out and KILL YOU! You already told Freeza where you are staying. He could kill them and you, how would you feel knowing you killed Kakkorot?"

"I'm going," Bulma hissed and turned around.

"No your not!" the Kind yelled slapping her across the face and rendering her unconscious.

"Vegeta, I want them off the planet. Bulma is one of our best warriors and I refuse to lose her to emotions. She's made it this long, I won't let her snap now,"

"Yes father," a little disgusted at his fathers behaviour. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"I HATE YOU!" Bulma screamed throwing a chair at the king.

"It was for your own good," pleaded the king.

"Well turn them AROUND!" she screamed.

"Bulma dear," King Vegeta tried again.

She fell to the ground and began to sob. "How could you, how could you," The king had sent all of Kakkorot's family on a purging mission. But the planet was one Bulma new was too strong for seven elites, this was four third-classes (who were as stronger than most elites, but she's broken and crying and is making the situation worse on herself so we'll just skip that fact,). Plus, this planet had a light of 5.5, basically meaning, artificial moonlight could not be seen though the bright light. No monkey-business. She glared at him. "I sure hope Vegeta overthrows you for the crown before I get to you, because trust me, VEGETA, I_ will_. Make. You. Hurt. . 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Hey dad," asked Turlis. "Do you think we can win this one?"

"Hmm… Unless Kakkorot powers up fully, not a chance,"

"But if the king finds out he'll make him an elite!" complained Raditz.

"I don't want to move homes," whined Turlis.

"Yeah, and if we do Vegeta will beat the crap outta me. He thinks I wanna mate Bulma. Yuck. I mean, she's cute but she's older than me. Plus I think she's got a thing for Vegeta… HAHAHA!" laughed Kakkorot.

Bardock snicked at this. "The day that happens would be the same day you become a Super Saiyan,"

"Hey father… Aren't you psychic?" asked Raditz. Everyone shut up and looked at Kakkorot expectantly.

"What?" . 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Three weeks Vegeta, three weeks," the king said blankly, looking at the GR. "How does she keep going without food?"

"How do you know she's even alive father?" Vegeta asked.

"Because when I get within three feet of the door she screams profanities at me?" he asked sarcastically. 

Suddenly the doors opened up and Bulma stepped out in a glowing silver light. "You have one hour to give me contact to Kakkorot and his family or I'm bringing this planet DOWN!" Bulma roared.

"Bulma?" asked the king in awe.  
"Fifty-nine minutes and fifty-five seconds,"

"Bulma, they died. All except Kakkorot who was flash-sent to Planet Earth," the king expected her to break down in tears. Instead she said,

"Then you shall send me home,"

"Home? It hasn't been your home for two and a half years,"

"And this is? Vegeta (she's talking to the king, but she's mad so she's being disrespectful), I'm a human. I know I'm Saiyan but… It hurts in here Vegeta," she said holding her hand over her heart, "I want to be strong for you and I want to show that I'm not that weak. But I am. I ran away from my problems. I ran away from Vegeta when he hurt me, I ran to Freeza when I was scared…" she fell to her knees. "My head is so confused. I'm trying to be smart and strong. One day I'm human and I care. I want to have friend, other days I want to train and just be someone I'm not. But the thing is, the person I'm not is the person who I am. Those few days I wanted a break from the palace was so I could work out who or what I was and you wouldn't give it to me. So I trained, but that didn't help me because while I was trying to become Super Saiyan I wanted to cry, I wanted to laugh and I wanted to scream. I don't know what keeps me from going insane or if I'm not already nuts. I swear, you couldn't last one day being me. If I ever find out who made me a Saiyan I'll hurt them!" 

"Why do you assume you were turned Saiyan?" asked the king gently. He didn't know much with emotions, but he knew about wars, and the poor thing was fighting herself.

"Because not only was I not a Saiyan when I was a child, I did my own research. And… because, I… I found the files Vegeta,"

"Files?"

"Yes, the ones you used for DNA arranging. You know like how you altered wolfs into dogs? (A/N: Peoples say wolves got turned into what we now know as domestic dogs, well, I thought it would be cool to blame the Saiyan race, cool ne?) I know you're capable of DNA re-arranging so I know that's how it happened,"

"What are you talking about? Bardock said he stopped those years ago!"

"Bardock? Well thanks to you I can't ask him about it know can I?"

"Princess, I'm sorry. Um… I'll give you a ship, you can take any three elites and seven other people to go on a trip to Earth, maybe Kakkorot knows something of his fathers business."

"I doubt it, he's a moron, but I'll have any excuse to go back _home_,"

Vegeta looked at the girl he once new. "Bluma – " he asked.

She glared at him with eyes so dark, yet were still the colour of a blue ocean. "What?" she spat.

"I want to go with you," he asked.

"Why? Do you feel bad? Is that is? Because if that's why I want to know. I don't want you come either!!"

"No. I just… I'd miss… You'd… I want to train with you. Yeah. And I want to see Kakkorot too. Okay?"

"Fine. I'm going home…"

TG: Aww! How cute. I'm going to get around to writing another chapter soon. I'm working on a really cute one about Pan and Vegeta (not like that, he is her FRIEND) so maybe I'll get back into the swing of things.


End file.
